Blank Space
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Mina isn't sure how to respond to Teague enrolling as a student at Kennedy High. She just hopes to stay out of his way. But, with her luck, that's not going to happen, and he's going to cause a lot of trouble. This idea sprouted off the song "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift - hence the name of this story - and takes place after Reign. (So many more people deserve character slots...)
1. Nice to Meet You, Where You Been?

**Chapter One - Nice to Meet You, Where You Been?**

 **I hope you enjoy this first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site! Yes, it's based off the song "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift, and it's after Reign. Every chapter is going to be named after a part of the lyrics - lines might end up being repeated if I run out of good lines that describe the chapter - although some may be slightly changed to fit the Chapter description better. So, let's read the story!**

 _Mina's POV_

Skipping school for two days after the Fae Godmother's guild was blown up seemed like the only logical thing to do. I couldn't have dealt with going there after everything that had happened. But, when I am still laying lifelessly in bed today, my mom finally steps in.

"Mina, get out of bed." She states it so blatantly that I open one eye to look at her. "This isn't healthy for you, and if I have to I will force you into that school myself. So get up, or I'll make you."

I don't have the energy to argue. I get out of bed and get ready for school, but it's all half hearted and as if I'm dead. I'm wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and gray Converses. I hardly touch the pop tart she attempts to have me eat, and when she drops me off at school, I feel utterly hopeless.

"Mina, where on earth have you been?" It's the greeting that could only belong to one person, and that person would be Nan Taylor. She runs up, throwing her arms around me. "Are you alright?"

I shrug. "I guess. Not really."

"Which one is it?"

I don't get time to answer, and frankly I'm relieved, because Brody makes it over. "Mina, are you okay?" Concern shines in his eyes as Nan takes a step back and he hugs me. "Where were you these last few days? I've been worried."

"I've just been recovering." He nods, and walks with me through the crowd of students to my locker. I'm grabbing my books and binders from it whenever the loudspeaker goes off.

"Wilhelmina Grime, please report to the principle's office." I let out a sigh when I hear it. Why do I have to go there?

"Get going, Grimey!" Someone says from in the crowd of students, and it's loud compared to the other students who are just muttering. Brody's head snaps up, trying to find who did it. I, on the other hand, duck my head down and weave through the crowded hallways to the principle's office.

At the door, I pause. Should I knock? I never really thought that through before, but it's probably polite to. So, I make a fist with my hand, and knock.

"Come in, Wilhelmina!" There's Principle Ham's voice.

"It's Mina." I mutter to myself, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I reopen my eyes, and open the door.

I jump - because of how surprised I am - whenever I see who's inside. It's _him._ Teague. Sitting in one of the chairs across from Principle Ham. He has a Cheshire smile on as he looks at me, and I have no doubts in my mind that he's here to get the dagger.

"So you two _do_ know each other?" Principle Ham doesn't even give me a chance to respond. "Good! Then you should have no problem giving him a tour of the school, correct?"

"Uh..." There's probably no point trying to argue with him, so I just sigh. "Fine."

"Great!" He claps his hands together, and I wonder if Teague bewitched him. "So why don't you do that?"

I don't say anything else, and the bell rings as I open the door and walk out. What on earth is Teague playing at? I pause once I'm back in the hallway, glancing back to glare at Teague as he follows.

"This is a hallway. Over there is a room. On the other side is another room. If you look over there, you will see that-"

"We both know you're dying to find out why I'm here, so skip to the point." Teague cuts me off, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"You want the dagger." I respond, a small seed of pride blossoming up in me because I already knew why.

"Wrong." He chuckles at my surprise, and my small blossom of pride is crushed.

"But...what...then why?" I stare at him, confused.

"I guess you'll just have to find out." He smirks, since that totally defeats the point of me asking and him hinting for me to ask. Unless he just wanted to say no, of course, which I wouldn't put past him. "So why don't you just show me to first period?"

"Not everyone has the same first per-" I stop short whenever I see the schedule he's holding in his hands. It looks exactly like mine, minus the fact that it says Teague's name at the top. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. So why don't we just get going?"

I sigh, and lead the way to my - er, our - class.

 **Smooth, Teague. Real smooth. I bet Mina is going to** _ **love**_ **this school year.**

 **~Dagger**


	2. I Could Show You Incredible Things

**Chapter Two - I Could Show You Incredible Things**

 _"We both know you're dying to find out why I'm here, so skip to the point." Teague cuts me off, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed._

 _"You want the dagger." I respond, a small seed of pride blossoming up in me because I already knew why._

 _"Wrong." He chuckles at my surprise, and my small blossom of pride is crushed._

 _"But...what...then why?" I stare at him, confused._

 _"I guess you'll just have to find out." He smirks, since that totally defeats the point of me asking and him hinting for me to ask. Unless he just wanted to say no, of course, which I wouldn't put past him. "So why don't you just show me to first period?"_

 _"Not everyone has the same first per-" I stop short whenever I see the schedule he's holding in his hands. It looks exactly like mine, minus the fact that it says Teague's name at the top. "You have got to be kidding me."_

 _"Nope. So why don't we just get going?"_

 _I sigh, and lead the way to my - er, our - class._

 _Teague's POV_

I lean against the flagpole, waiting for Mina to get out of the school building. Hopefully, she'll learn soon enough that something important to her has been swiped by someone. That someone being me. Sadly, it's not the dagger, because I'm not positive on where that is. So, I took to the next best thing. The Grimorie.

She rushes out of the school, and it's almost like I can feel her anger. It's strangely attractive, but I pay no attention to that. She's spotted me - with the Grimorie in my hand - and stomps over.

"Give it back!" She demands.

"Nope." I smirk.

"You don't need it, and I do. So give it to me!" She glares at me.

"Correction. I do need it, as incentive for _you_."

That makes her hesitate. "Why?"

"Let's get to the point, shall we? You come with me, you get the Grimorie back and I'll answer a few questions. If you don't, I keep the Grimorie. This deal is expiring now." I can see the déjà vu feeling on her face.

I begin to walk off, and she hesitates again before following. Good. I expected her to do that. And it's much better than her waiting for her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. What does she see in that boy anyways?

I lead the way over to the parking lot and to my ride, and Mina stops short. I put a hand on a motorcycle - _Jared's_ motorcycle - and smirk.

"Why...why do you have that?" She watches it like it might explode. She needs to calm down a bit. I'm not going to kill her. At least, not at this moment.

"It's technically mine, is it not? Get on."

"Get on...with you?"

"Is that a hard concept to grasp?"

"But I have a boyfriend! He won't approve!"

"You had that same boyfriend before and got on the motorcycle with Jared." A hit to the gut for her. She flinches at the mere mention of his name. "The clock is ticking till I leave."

"F...Fine." She gets on, and after a moment of hesitation, wraps her arms around my waste. I smirk, and start the engine.

As I drive down the street, I catch a glimpse of Brody in the entrance to the school, staring at us. Mina lets out a startled squeak, which is muffled by the wind. I'll enjoy finding out what happens when he brings that up with her.

It takes a lot longer than expected for us to get to my intended destination. But we make it as it begins to show signs of getting darker out outside. I dismount by a lake, and Mina follows.

"And why are we here?" She glares at the water like it's poison.

"I thought you'd like being in a familiar place. Sit." I point to a log, but she doesn't budge. I just shake my head in response. "As you wish."

"Why are you here?" She asks, turning her narrowed gaze to me as I sit on another fallen log.

"Specify where here is."

"Here. On the human plane. In my town. At my school!"

"Nice prepositions."

"Teague!" She snarls.

"Just to enjoy myself."

"You probably have a sick sense of enjoyment. Now _you_ need to specify."

I lean forward. "I'm here to play a game, Mina."

She backs up. "What sort of game?"

"A fun one."

"Why don't you just spit it out then?" She takes another step back.

"I think you know exactly what type of game I'm playing, Mina." The horror filling her eyes is satisfying.

"I don't want any part in it." She shakes her head.

"But you're a very direct part." I smirk.

"Why?" There's fear edging into her voice.

"Because I need something to do."

"And the curse isn't providing that?"

"We're taking a...break from the curse, you could say."

She glances back at the motorcycle, as if judging the distance back to it. It seems that she thinks better than to try that though, probably because she couldn't drive it, and because I would beat her there. So, we just stand in silence for a few minutes.

That's when she does something I honestly never expected her to be stupid enough to try. She turns tail and runs. And as she's running, she doesn't watch the street, and runs straight into the path of an oncoming car. The collision happens before I can do anything.

 **Welp, that just happened. Poor Mina. She was only trying to run from the best psychopath ever.**

 **~Dagger**


	3. I Get Drunk on Jealousy

**Chapter Three - I Get Drunk on Jealousy**

 **This chapter is for you, TheArtistNextDoor!**

 _"I think you know exactly what type of game I'm playing, Mina." The horror filling her eyes is satisfying._

 _"I don't want any part in it." She shakes her head._

 _"But you're a very direct part." I smirk._

 _"Why?" There's fear edging into her voice._

 _"Because I need something to do."_

 _"And the curse isn't providing that?"_

 _"We're taking a...break from the curse, you could say."_

 _She glances back at the motorcycle, as if judging the distance back to it. It seems that she thinks better than to try that though, probably because she couldn't drive it, and because I would beat her there. So, we just stand in silence for a few minutes._

 _That's when she does something I honestly never expected her to be stupid enough to try. She turns tail and runs. And as she's running, she doesn't watch the street, and runs straight into the path of an oncoming car. The collision happens before I can do anything._

 _Brody's POV_

I lean against the wall, running a hand through my hair. In front of me - on a hospital bed - lays Mina. She looks peaceful when she's sleeping. It's hard to believe she got hit by a car. I don't know what exactly happened. I just know she got driven somewhere with the new kid - _Teague_ \- on a motorcycle which, if I recall, resembled Jared's.

 _But why?_ That's all I want to know. _Why did she go_ anywhere _with that...thing? I was going to drive her home. She didn't need a ride._ I'm not sure why I hate this guy so much, but I do.

She stirs slightly, and I sit down in the visitor's chair. "Hey."

She opens one of her eyes, and a faint smile slides onto her face. "Hey."

I slide a hand through my hair again. "So..." She frowns, and I sigh. It's best to get straight to the point. "Why did you leave with him?"

"Wha-what?" She's not expecting that question. Oh well, it's out there.

"Why did you leave school with him? With Teague?" I stare at her, and I can see her trying to find the right words. The right words. Does she have to formulate her sentences correctly just to talk to me?

"He stole something from me!" Probably didn't come out as smoothly as she would've liked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Confusion edges into my voice along with my frustration and...jealousy? Am I jealous?

"If I didn't go, he'd have kept it."

"What was this obviously important thing that he took then?"

"The Grimorie." I can't help it. My mind instantly connects this book to Jared. Is that it? Am I second best now? Just what she takes whenever she can't have what she wants? It isn't exactly fair, but it's all I can think of. The jealousy knaws at my stomach, threatening to consume me. I don't know if she can see it register on my face - or maybe she just realized she said the _wrong_ thing - but she attempts to put out the fire she's created. No, not the fire. The inferno. "I need it to complete the quests, Brody!"

"Or just to remember Jared." My voice is slightly bitter.

"Brody, it's not like that!"

"Mina, I think it is."

"Why are you acting like this? I need that book to stay alive!"

"I'm tired of being second best."

"You've never been second best!" Her eyes are welling up with tears.

"Really? Because that's what it seems like."

"Brody, please, just tell me what's wrong!"

"You went off - alone - with another guy!"

"It wasn't like that, and you know that!"

"No, I don't! I see the blatant truth."

"You're jumping to conclusions!"

I take a deep breath. "Look, maybe...maybe we just need a break."

"Brody..." It comes out as a whisper.

"A break." I repeat, and I glance at her beside table. There's her Grimorie, with a sticky note on it with the words _Just like I promised_. "It'll be better for both of us."

I leave the room, trying my hardest to ignore her crying. Like I said, it'll be better for both of us. Right? I'm not so sure anymore. But I'm not going back now. I push the door to the hospital open, walking out towards my car. It's really then that what I did kicks in.

I broke up with Mina.

 **YESSSSS! Ahem, I mean, ooooooh. Did we expect that to happen?**

 **~Dagger**


	4. Rumors Fly

**Chapter Four - Rumors Fly**

 _"I'm tired of being second best."_

 _"You've never been second best!" Her eyes are welling up with tears._

 _"Really? Because that's what it seems like."_

 _"Brody, please, just tell me what's wrong!"_

 _"You went off - alone - with another guy!"_

 _"It wasn't like that, and you know that!"_

 _"No, I don't! I see the blatant truth."_

 _"You're jumping to conclusions!"_

 _I take a deep breath. "Look, maybe...maybe we just need a break."_

 _"Brody..." It comes out as a whisper._

 _"A break." I repeat, and I glance at her beside table. There's her Grimorie, with a sticky note on it with the words Just like I promised. "It'll be better for both of us."_

 _I leave the room, trying my hardest to ignore her crying. Like I said, it'll be better for both of us. Right? I'm not so sure anymore. But I'm not going back now. I push the door to the hospital open, walking out towards my car. It's really then that what I did kicks in._

 _I broke up with Mina._

 _Mina's POV_

It takes a few days for me to get released from the hospital. I'm a bit bruised, but besides that, I'm pretty much alright. Physically that is. Emotionally? I'm a wreck.

But when I get to school, I force myself to 'man up' a little bit. In my fist I hold the ring that Brody had given me before the Guild blew up. I hear the whispers the moment I walk through the door.

"She's not wearing Brody's ring!"

"Do you think it's true?"

"I wonder how she's taking it?"

"Brody was right to break up with her."

I ignore it, weaving through the crowd towards Brody's locker. I don't pause to say hi to Nan, Nix, or Ever. I need to do this first. Sure enough, when I reach his locker, he's there. He must see me from the corner of his eye, because he turns to talk, and moves his hand as if to gesture as he speaks.

I take that moment to shove his ring into his hand. "Take your stupid ring." My voice is bitter, and I can see him flinch slightly, as if my words sting.

"Mina, I-" I don't bother giving him a chance to speak. I stalk off, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

A large group had gathered around his locker, and as I weave through it to get away from him, whispering again begins to ensue.

"He's available!"

"You go, Grimes!"

"What do you think happened?"

"Man, she's mad!"

"Do you think this makes them officially broken up?"

"I would've sold the ring if I were her, not give it back."

I make it to my locker before I completely lose it. I open the door and then shut it again, letting the tears run down my cheeks. It's official then. We've broken up. There's no such thing as being on break anyways, is there? It has break in the statement, making it a fancy way of saying we're breaking up.

The rest of the day I ignore Brody. Nan, being the best friend she is, sides with me, ranting during first period - even though he sits two rows and a column over - about how inconsiderate he is and how he's a horrible person. Ever sides with me as well - after she knows the circumstances - and Nix completely ignores Brody. It's nice to know that I have friends who care. Teague is unreadable, although he's probably taking pleasure in the fact that just after a day of him being here he's caused trouble.

The main point that I really make this statement at is whenever I walk in to lunch with Ever, Nix, and Nan. Brody is sitting at our normal table. So, I sit somewhere else, and my friends follow. I try to say I'm imagining the hurt in his eyes. But what did he expect? Teague enters a few minutes later, and ends up sitting with us. Now there's anger on Brody's face as well.

At the end of the day, I walk outside to find that it's raining, and hard. I sigh. My mom doesn't exactly know that Brody and I broke up, and since he generally drove me home and to school - today was a one-time thing - 'll have to walk.

That's when a black car pulls up beside me, and the window rolls down. "Get in."

I frown, staring at the driver - Teague - like he's crazy. "Get in a vehicle? With you? After what you've done? I don't think so. You've basically ruined my life!"

"More like I saved it. He's a pathetic excuse for a human, Mina, and weak. I did you a favor."

I continue to glare at him, until I see Brody walking out of the school. He sees me, and is heading very determinedly in this direction. So, I only have two options. I can take my chances with Teague, or stay here and have to deal with anger from Brody.

I grab the handle of the door, pulling it open and stepping inside. Teague smirks, and as I shut the door behind me and buckle, begins to pull out of the lot. Once again, Brody is standing there staring in shock from where he is in the schoolyard.

"And where am I driving you to? Your house?"

I frown, not really paying attention. He repeats the question.

"Oh, uh, ya, my house." I nod absentmindedly.

He frowns for a moment. "Nah, I don't think I'm going to take you there." My eyes widen, and that brings me out of the trance as I whip my head over to stare at him. He flashes me a rather boyish grin. "You need to live your life a little, Mina. Have some fun. It's no good sitting here and moping like a partypooper." I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

I don't think I want to do _anything_ involving Teague. But, knowing him, it'll be trouble for me if I don't.

 **Who's ready for some quality time with Teague? I know I am. After all, who doesn't want to spend time with the Dark One? Woops, wrong fandom. I mean, the Dark Prince.**

 **~Dagger**


	5. Grab Your Passport and My Hand

**Chapter Five - Grab Your Passport and My Hand**

 _I frown, staring at the driver - Teague - like he's crazy. "Get in a vehicle? With you? After what you've done? I don't think so. You've basically ruined my life!"_

 _"More like I saved it. He's a pathetic excuse for a human, Mina, and weak. I did you a favor."_

 _I continue to glare at him, until I see Brody walking out of the school. He sees me, and is heading very determinedly in this direction. So, I only have two options. I can take my chances with Teague, or stay here and have to deal with anger from Brody._

 _I grab the handle of the door, pulling it open and stepping inside. Teague smirks, and as I shut the door behind me and buckle, begins to pull out of the lot. Once again, Brody is standing there staring in shock from where he is in the schoolyard._

 _"And where am I driving you to? Your house?"_

 _I frown, not really paying attention. He repeats the question._

 _"Oh, uh, ya, my house." I nod absentmindedly._

 _He frowns for a moment. "Nah, I don't think I'm going to take you there." My eyes widen, and that brings me out of the trance as I whip my head over to stare at him. He flashes me a rather boyish grin. "You need to live your life a little, Mina. Have some fun. It's no good sitting here and moping like a partypooper." I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off. "Are you ready to have some fun?"_

 _I don't think I want to do_ anything _involving Teague. But, knowing him, it'll be trouble for me if I don't._

 _Teague's POV_

I continue to drive, still smirking as Mina begins to rant.

"This won't work! I have to be home. I have homework! My mother will kill me! And it's raining! We can't possibly do anything in the rain!" She opens her mouth to take a deep breath and continue, so I decide to cut her off.

"We're here." She pauses, and looks out the window.

"Define where _here_ is." She responds, trying to figure out what it is.

I just shake my head. "It's an arcade, Mina. You pay ridiculous amounts of money to get tokens, play games, earn tickets, and exchange the tickets for prizes. What else would it be?"

"Well-" Again I cut her off.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know what you thought it could be." I turn the car off. "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait, this is seriously where we're going?" She cocks an eyebrow.

"Sure it is. Why not?" I respond.

I get out first, going around and opening her door for her. She steps out, and I take her hand. She tenses for a moment, before - slowly - pulling her hand out of mine.

"This isn't a date." She says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, really?" I challenge. She ignores me at that point, walking inside.

After paying for the tokens, I give her some and pick a game near where she's playing. I wasn't really paying attention and picked a game at random, so I find myself at Whack-A-Mole. I insert a token, grab the mallet, and begin to swing.

"Die!" I hiss, hitting a blue one on the head. Another one pops up, and then another, and I hit them. Then the blue one pops up again, and I stare at it oddly for a moment, before whacking it down.

After a minute or two, the game ends, and tickets come out. A pitiful ten. I frown, and with a bit of Fae Magic cause about a hundred more tickets to come spilling out of the machine.

From behind me, Mina chuckles. "Are you that serious about games, Teague?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I respond. "I'm just that good that I got a ton of tickets."

I rip them off the machine as she wonders off to another game, and I follow. After a few hours, and a bit of what Mina calls 'cheating,' we're getting back in the car. Mina is biting her lip to keep herself looking serious, but I can tell she wants to smile. She enjoyed herself. A good, solid, first step towards my goal.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, starting up the car.

"Teague, I need to get home."

"Just answer the question I asked."

She huffs. "Fine. Yes, I am a _little_ hungry."

"Good." I nod, pulling up to a McDonalds. "What do you want?"

"A ten-piece chicken nuggets I guess." She shrugs.

"And to drink?"

"Water."

I order that as well as a Big Mac with a lemonade for myself, and pulling up to the next window, get all the food and pass Mina her's. Once we finish that, I lean back in my seat, smirking triumphantly.

"So...am I going to get to go home now?" I blink, and glance over at Mina.

I would normally argue otherwise. But that would hinder my plan, not help it, so I nod. "Of course."

She looks slightly surprised and relieved at this, and I catch a glimpse of her hand reaching in to her backpack to touch the Grimorie. I shake my head, diverting my gaze back to the road. I'll fix that tendency sooner or later. After all, she has no reason to do that anymore.

We reach her home after an hour or two, and I glance at the clock. One minute till ten. Her mom will probably throw a fit - even if it's a Friday - but I was able to gain a smidge of trust from Mina, so I say it was a success. After she gets out, grabs her bag, and thanks me for driving her home, I drive down the street and park the car. Then, I step out and pull a Seam Ripper from my pocket. It's easy to open up a hole between the planes and step right through.

With a snap of my fingers after I'm across, I'm out of the forest and in my room. I glance at the mirror, and smirk as I see gray eyes and a figure pounding on the glass. He's still trapped inside...

 **Plot twist? What was** _ **that**_ **all about? Is that reflecting something inside Teague? Or hinting at something else? Guess we'll just have to wait and see...But feel free to post guesses!**

 **~Dagger**


	6. I Can Read You Like a Magazine

**Chapter 6 - I Can Read You Like a Magazine**

 _"So...am I going to get to go home now?" I blink, and glance over at Mina._

 _I would normally argue otherwise. But that would hinder my plan, not help it, so I nod. "Of course."_

 _She looks slightly surprised and relieved at this, and I catch a glimpse of her hand reaching in to her backpack to touch the Grimorie. I shake my head, diverting my gaze back to the road. I'll fix that tendency sooner or later. After all, she has no reason to do that anymore._

 _We reach her home after an hour or two, and I glance at the clock. One minute till ten. Her mom will probably throw a fit - even if it's a Friday - but I was able to gain a smidge of trust from Mina, so I say it was a success. After she gets out, grabs her bag, and thanks me for driving her home, I drive down the street and park the car. Then, I step out and pull a Seam Ripper from my pocket. It's easy to open up a hole between the planes and step right through._

 _With a snap of my fingers after I'm across, I'm out of the woods and in my room. I glance at the mirror, and smirk as I see gray eyes and a figure pounding on the glass. He's still trapped inside..._

 _Mina's POV_

I sit in my room, watching Once Upon a Time on my laptop, which I actually received for school purposes. I only started watching it because of Nan, but I got hooked fast. I'm already in Season 3, and I'm currently on episode six.

I pause it, reflecting on my current ship that I have. Hook and Emma, who I keep rooting to have get together. Thinking about the three people Emma could potentially go with though, I pause, comparing it to my life.

There's Neal, who'd be Brody. August, who'd be Jared, since he's kind of Emma's guardian. And then there's Hook, who'd probably be Teague. But if I ship Emma and Hook, does that mean I ship Teague and me? I push that thought away quickly. What was I thinking, comparing my life to this? The situations are nothing alike.

"You know, I would think that you would be the last person to be caught watching this." Oh no, not _him_.

I turn around, and frown. Standing in _my_ room, leaning against _my_ wall, is Teague.

"This place is Fae proof! You can't get in here!" I move backwards on my bed. "How _did_ you get in here?"

"You should really thing about getting better locks." He holds up a bobby pin, and I groan, exasperated. That seems to delight him even more though. "The house may be Fae proof, but it certainly isn't burglar proof."

 _Men._ I complain to myself, rolling my eyes. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"To irritate you. After all, making you angry is such as fun and easy thing to do." He chuckles, because that riles me up even more.

"And you don't get that opportunity enough in school?" I shoot back.

"But it's a Saturday, Mina. There _is_ no school."

"You don't have to mess with me everyday!" I complain.

"Of course I do." He looks startled that I'd even suggest _not_ doing it everyday. "Besides, you enjoyed hanging out with me yesterday."

My face goes slightly pink, and he smirks. "I said no such thing!"

"Mina, it's easy to read you. I know you did."

"Nope. I didn't. Case closed."

"An awful fast denial."

"It's not denial, it's the truth!"

"It's a lie." He looks out the window, pushing the shudder off to the side a little to see.

I huff. "You'd better leave, before my mother finds out you're in here."

"Your mother _and_ brother aren't home, Mina. Don't try to trick me. After all, I can see what's going on through your mirror."

Right. "Can you give me some sort of peace?" I plead.

He looks back at me. "And leave you here to get busted by Brody?"

I freeze. "What!?"

"Yup. There he is, walking like he's some sort of superstar and we all should bow before him."

"He doesn't walk like that. He's _nice_ , unlike you."

I can see the hurt register for a moment on his face, and can't help the stab of guilt I feel. "He didn't seem too nice during your break up, now did he?" I sigh. Of course he knows about that whole fight. "But, if you want to be left alone to be berated by your ex, be my guest."

He turns to go.

"Fine, you can stay." I heave a sigh.

"I told you we were starting to get along!" I can't help but think Teague is trying to quote Hook from Once Upon a Time, and failing.

"That's not what I-"

"Let's go greet your ex and the nixie, shall we?"

Nix is coming too? This is just _great_. Not. I have a feeling that Teague left that "small" detail out on purpose.

 **Ooh, let's see what happens whenever Teague and Brody collide head to head! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. c:**

 **And as you may have guessed, I'm a Once Upon a Time fanatic! So, a few little questions:**

 **1) I have three main ships. One is mentioned in the story, two aren't. Any guesses?**

 **2) Are you a fan? If so, what is your personal favorite ship?**

 **3) Another question for fans. Have you seen the finale of Season 4 yet?**

 **~Dagger**


	7. I Can Make All the Tables Turn

**Chapter 7 - I Can Make All the Tables Turn**

 _He looks back at me. "And leave you here to get busted by Brody?"_

 _I freeze. "What!?"_

 _"Yup. There he is, walking like he's some sort of superstar and we all should bow before him."_

 _"He doesn't walk like that. He's nice, unlike you."_

 _I can see the hurt register for a moment on his face, and can't help the stab of guilt I feel. "He didn't seem too nice during your break up, now did he?" I sigh. Of course he knows about that whole fight. "But, if you want to be left alone to be berated by your ex, be my guest."_

 _He turns to go._

 _"Fine, you can stay." I heave a sigh._

 _"See, I knew you were starting to like me!" I can't help but think Teague is trying to quote Hook from Once Upon a Time._

 _"That's not what I-"_

 _"Let's go greet your ex and the nixie, shall we?"_

 _Nix is coming too? This is just_ great _. Not. I have a feeling that Teague left that "small" detail out on purpose._

 _Teague's POV_

I stroll down the stairs behind Mina, smirking triumphantly to myself. I managed to convince her to let me stay. Of course it's probably just because Brody is coming, who she's been avoiding like the plague even though he seems to want to make up, but it still is worth it in my mind.

I watch her push the button to let them in, and note her anxiety. Good. She still doesn't want to talk to him. After a few minutes, they're at the door, and she opens it.

"Mina, I-" Brody stops short whenever he seems me standing behind her. "Why is he here?"

"Excuse me, don't talk like I'm not here!" I respond, and Brody turns his head for a moment to glare at me.

"He's a...he's here because..." She's stuttering as she tries to come up with a lie. So, I decide to help her.

"Because I'm a good friend and was tutoring her a bit in math."

She frowns slightly as Brody glares at me again. "Mind if I talk to this guy...alone?"

"I don't know if that's a good id-"

"Of course." I cut her off, slightly offended that he refers to me as 'this guy.' Does he know he's talking to? Probably not.

Nix steps over to Mina, and starts asking her some question about some TV show. I follow Brody into the other room.

"Who are you?" He crosses his arms, glaring at me.

"I'm Teague. New student at Kennedy High. Why? Is it illegal to come to school there if you weren't there the year before?"

"No, who are you _really_?"

"I don't know what you're implying."

"I think you do."

"I think _you_ are just upset that I'm friends with Mina."

"I'm trying to protect her."

"She's your ex though. You shouldn't care this much, now should you?"

"That was a mistake on my part. I've been trying to apologize."

"I don't think she wants to hear it."

"I think you need to butt out of this."

"I think you need to drop your attitude."

"I don't have one!"

"Yes, you do!" I spit the words. "You think you're so much better than anyone else and the only one worth Mina!"

"Oh, you mean my attitude of being better than you? Yes, I do believe that." Brody looks slightly smug because of his come back.

"Mina deserves something better than scum that just looks a bit better because it's on a silver platter!"

His temper is flaring, but so is mine. I'm glaring at him now, and wait for his reaction. What he does I don't expect though. He swings at me with his fist. I could stop it, but I let it collide with a grunt. He goes to swing again as I put a hand to my face, more to act than anything.

That's when Mina walks in, and squeaks. "Brody, what on earth are you doing?"

He drops his hand, failing to meet her gaze as he stutters for an answer. Nix watches as well, shocked. "I...well...you see..."

"I see that you need to leave." She says, quiet but firm.

"Mina, I can explain. I-"

"I said you need to leave." She stays firm and he leaves, still looking at her till he turns in the hallway.

Once he's gone, Mina rushes over. "Are you alright?" She's trying to keep her voice level, but I think I detect a bit of worry there. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'll be fine." I shrug, and with a bit of stray Fae magic fix any damage that the puny mortal may have done. I smirk slightly. "But you obviously do care what happens to me if you asked."

"No, it was just the...hospitable thing to do." So she's still denying it? I'll have to fix that.

 **Well, that was unexpected, now wasn't it? And who's ready to see what Teague concocts this time to try and convince Mina to admit that they're friends. The second step in his plan, right?**

 **Also, sorry for a slightly OOC Brody, although that is partly because of something you'll see later in the story.**

 **Thank you for the comments, guys! It means a lot!**

 **Now, for my answers to the questions before:**

 **1) I have three main ships. One is mentioned in the story, two aren't. Any guesses?**

My three ships would have to be Captain Swan, Rumbelle, and Outlaw Queen. If you don't know all the fancy ship names, I'll tell you them. Hook and Emma would be Captain Swan, Rumplestiltskin and Belle would be Rumbelle, and Robin Hood and Regima would be Outlaw Queen. I also slightly ship Wooden Swan (August and Emma), but only if Hook died or something drastic like that.

 **2) Are you a fan? If so, what is your personal favorite ship?**

My personal favorite has to be Captain Swan. I shipped it from the moment in Season 2 when Hook and Emma are climbing the beanstalk.

 **3) Another question for fans. Have you seen the finale of Season 4 yet?**

Yes, I did, and I was _crying_ all throughout it. I don't know if I'll last till the fall, especially if Forever devestates me...

 **~Dagger**


	8. Who is He?

**Chapter 8 - Who is He?**

 **I couldn't help myself. We're almost caught up to where I've written to so far, so I'll have to get to work on writing more!**

 _"Oh, you mean my attitude of being better than you? Yes, I do believe that." Brody looks slightly smug because of his come back._

 _"Mina deserves something better than scum that just looks a bit better because it's on a silver platter!"_

 _His temper is flaring, but so is mine. I'm glaring at him now, and wait for his reaction. What he does I don't expect though. He swings at me with his fist. I could stop it, but I let it collide with a grunt. He goes to swing again as I put a hand to my face, more to act than anything._

 _That's when Mina walks in, and squeaks. "Brody, what on earth are you doing?"_

 _He drops his hand, failing to meet her gaze as he stutters for an answer. Nix watches as well, shocked. "I...well...you see..."_

 _"I see that you need to leave." She says, quiet but firm._

 _"Mina, I can explain. I-"_

 _"I said you need to leave." She stays firm and he leaves, still looking at her till he turns in the hallway._

 _Once he's gone, Mina rushes over. "Are you alright?" She's trying to keep her voice level, but I think I detect a bit of worry there. "Did he hurt you?"_

 _"I'll be fine." I shrug, and with a bit of stray Fae magic fix any damage that the puny mortal may have done. I smirk slightly. "But you obviously do care what happens to me if you asked."_

 _"No, it was just the...hospitable thing to do." So she's still denying it? I'll have to fix that._

 _Mina's POV_

It's Monday. My least favorite day of the week. Mainly because that's when the school week starts up again. I'm walking towards the school, huffing mainly because I doubt I'll make it on time. But I don't want to tell my mom that I broke up with Brody, because then I'd have to tell her why, and it just would end badly.

It's as I'm walking down the street that a familiar black car pulls up beside me. The window rolls down, revealing a grinning Teague. "Need a ride?"

"Do you always stalk people? Or is it just me?" I grumble, turning to face the door and crossing my arms.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with your mirror?" He states it like I'm stupid, and I shake my head. "Now get in."

"Fine, fine." I open the door, stepping inside and quickly shutting it behind me. "Just tell me you're not going to attempt and make a habit of this."

"If I did, I'd be lying."

I sigh, slumping down a little in the seat. Oh well. This was basically what Brody did for a while whenever the Little Red Riding Hood quest happened. I cam handle it. Of course, he'd also managed to win me over at that time...I push that detail away.

"We're here." He waves his arm, and I frown.

"That was way too fast to have been done safely." I say, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"And reveal my deepest, darkest secrets? I think not." He smirks.

"How on earth is how you got us to school so fast one of your deepest, darkest secrets?" I smile a little, shaking my head, but quickly stop, forcing my mouth back to a frown.

"Just hop on out."

I do as instructed, stepping out of the car. I glance back one time, and then hurry inside. Once inside, I bump into Nan.

"Mina, are the rumors true?" She looks positively bubbly.

"Wha...what rumors?" I stumble, confused.

"The ones about you and the new school hottie, Teague?"

My eyes widen. "And what would these rumors be?"

"That you guys are a thing?"

"Oh, no no no no no!" I shake my head fiercely. "He's just a friend."

"Uh-huh." She doesn't believe me.

"Naaaaaaan!" I whine.

"Well, then I'll just have to use all my matchmaking skills to make you an item!" She claps her hands together, and I groan. This isn't going well.

"You don't even have matchmaker skills!"

"Well, now will be the time to prove I do! I'm totally going to-" She gets cut off by another voice.

"Uh, Mina? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I turn to see Brody, running a hand through his hair as he looks at me. He glances at Nan. "Alone?"

Nan glares at him, and looks at me for the answer. I sigh, something I seem to be doing a lot recently. "It's alright, Nan. I can handle him." He looks slightly offended by that.

She walks away, and Brody looks at me. "Look, I wanted to apologize for what I did on Saturday, because I was in the wrong there. And, I'd like to make it up to you."

In his hand, I see a crinkled flyer with the title "Fairytale Couples" printed on the top. The name for our dance. I begin to panic. "Uh...how are you hoping to do that?"

"Would you come to the dance with me?" His eyes are hopeful, but I know I can't do it. I refuse to open my heart up to love again after this disastrous, short-lived relationship with Brody and after Jared. So, I need an escape.

"Somebody already asked me, and I said yes." _Not_ what I meant to say.

"Who asked?" He's trying to act calm. I can tell.

"It was," I mean to say Nix, but I somehow manage to bungle the job, "Teague." I just dug myself into a deeper hole. But, now I need to play along. "He asked me when he was tutoring me on Saturday. Before you came over."

"You said yes...to him?"

"Yes, I did." I gulp inwardly. Before he can ask any more questions, I quickly add, "I have to go, bye!"

I weave through the hallway towards Teague's locker, shaking my head. I am so _stupid_. I can't even say the right name in a lie! And now not only do I have to go, but I have to convince Teague to go to the dance _with_ me.

"Hey, _sweetheart_." There he is, with a boyish smirk on his face as he leans against the wall.

"Don't call me that." I cross my arms.

"And why not?"

"Just don't do pet names! I'm not your girlfriend!" I shake my head.

"Fine, fine." He puts his hands up. "So why did you come over here?"

"A...well..." I can tell my face is flushing. "Um...would you, by any chance, be willing to...a...come to the dance with me?" He cocks an eyebrow, and his smirk is bigger. So, I quickly add, "Brody was trying to get me to go with him, so I needed a good way to say no, and I somehow ended up saying you asked me." I can tell by the look on his face that he finds this funny. "Teeeaaaggguue!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go." I let out a sigh of relief. "Although, Mina, you should realize something."

Worry wells up in me. "Wha-what should I realize?"

"This is almost like a date." Mischief twinkles in his eyes.

 **Ooh, Mina's going to have a great time. cx Anyways, remember the glimpse in the mirror from before? Keep that in mind, as we're coming to that soon...**

 **~Dagger**


	9. You Can Tell Me When It's Over

**Chapter 9 - You Can Tell Me When It's Over**

 _I weave through the hallway towards Teague's locker, shaking my head. I am so_ stupid _. I can't even say the right name in a lie! And now not only do I have to go, but I have to convince Teague to go to the dance_ with _me._

 _"Hey, sweetheart." There he is, with a boyish smirk on his face as he leans against the wall._

 _"Don't call me that." I cross my arms._

 _"And why not?"_

 _"Just don't do pet names! I'm not your girlfriend!" I shake my head._

 _"Fine, fine." He puts his hands up. "So why did you come over here?"_

 _"A...well..." I can tell my face is flushing. "Um...would you, by any chance, be willing to...a...come to the dance with me?" He cocks an eyebrow, and his smirk is bigger. So, I quickly add, "Brody was trying to get me to go with him, so I needed a good way to say no, and I somehow ended up saying you asked me." I can tell by the look on his face that he finds this funny. "Teeeaaaggguue!"_

 _"Fine, fine. I'll go." I let out a sigh of relief. "Although, Mina, you should realize something."_

 _Worry wells up in me. "Wha-what should I realize?"_

 _"This is almost like a date." Mischief twinkles in his eyes._

 _Mina's POV_

I lay on my back on my bed, groaning after the day at school. I've gotten myself into a bigger mess than before. Now I'm stuck with going to the dance with Teague in a week. I haven't even informed my mother that I'm going yet, because she'll probably lose it with me. And Nan will be absolutely _unbearable._

I roll on to my side, and see that on my desk sits the Grimorie, in notebook form. I sit up and slide off my bed, carefully stepping over so that I don't trip over any piles of clothing. I grab it - and a pencil - off my desk, and begin to flip through the pages.

Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Templestiltskin and his brother, and then a new image. Teague and I kissing in the tower. I quickly turn the page. I don't need any reminders about the Cinderella quest right now.

I come to a blank page with lined paper, and a thought comes into my head. I hold the pencil, and begin to scribble down some words.

 _I don't know exactly why I'm doing this. In fact, it doesn't even make any sense. After all, why write in the Grimorie, especially now that there isn't anyone to read what I write? Unless this connects with the Fae Book - in which case Teague would find it - but I'm guessing and hoping that it doesn't._

 _I think it really has to be that I just need to feel like I have someone to talk to. Right now, I feel all alone in this place. Sure, there's Ever and Nix, but they don't_ really _know what was going on in the past. Nan is great, but she doesn't understand the problems. Brody was way too protective, and we're not even together any more. And now I have to deal with Teague too. It's technically my fault I have to deal with him even more now, but still._

 _I just need help. No, I need more than help. What I really need is Jared. I need him, and I want him. I finally felt safe. And yet, now I can't even tell him that I loved - no, love - him. I can't deal with my heart breaking anymore though. So, it's time that I just realize I don't get a happily ever after. I'm a Grimm. Why did I ever even hope I might?_

 _So I've finally realized that I'm never going to get that happily ever after. So why even bother? I'm giving up. I just can't do this anymore. I shouldn't even care about the curse. What's the point, after all? We'll all die anyways. There's no end to it._

 _I just had to get that out to something that I feel like I can talk to._

 _Mina_

I sigh, looking at the full page I've written. The right page is blank, and I'm about to shut it until I see a golden flash start. It crosses each line, and in it's wake it leaves messy black lettering. I quickly begin to read.

 _Mina, don't give up hope. Somehow, someday, you'll find a happily ever after. I can't promise with who, or what it'll be, but there is something out there for you. Don't give up yet. I know things seem tough, but you have people who care about you in your life._

 _As for Teague? Don't let him fool you. He still is mad about what happened in the past. So be careful. Who knows what he's trying to pull? Just keep writing here. This place is safe._

 _You'll pull through, Mina. You always do. You're the perfect Grimm. You_ will _be the one to break the curse. I just know it._

 _Grimorie_

I stare at the page, my heart pounding fast in my chest. I can hear the rapid thumping. The Grimorie just responded. That's only happened once before, when I was communicating to one of the Fae princes. Which means...could it be? Could Jared still be out there somewhere? He always said he was connected to the Grimorie. This could be proof that he's out there.

That's when the awful truth sinks in. Even if he's out there, he's been combined with Teague, two halves made whole. He'd be writing this from Teague's form. Or maybe even Teague wrote it. I consider ripping the page out, but something stops me.

It's a small speck of hope. This message has ignited a tiny flicker of hope in me. That maybe I can beat this impossible task. That maybe I can deal with Teague. That maybe I _do_ have a happily ever after. But that's not all that it's installed in me. It's installed in me one more hope. That Jared might still be out there. That's probably the smallest bit, mainly because I'm still so guilty.

I'm ready to tackle the world. Throw whatever you've got at me, Story. I'm ready.

 **Hm...A new development? Is Jared still out there somewhere? Or is Teague posing as Jared? Maybe this is something else? What do you guys think?**

 **~Dagger**


	10. Cause We're Young and We're Reckless

**Chapter 10 - Cause We're Young and We're Reckless**

 _You'll pull through, Mina. You always do. You're the perfect Grimm. You_ will _be the one to break the curse. I just know it._

 _Grimorie_

 _I stare at the page, my heart pounding fast in my chest. I can hear the rapid thumping. The Grimorie just responded. That's only happened once before, when I was communicating to one of the Fae princes. Which means...could it be? Could Jared still be out there somewhere? He always said he was connected to the Grimorie. This could be proof that he's out there._

 _That's when the awful truth sinks in. Even if he's out there, he's been combined with Teague, two halves made whole. He'd be writing this from Teague's form. Or maybe even Teague wrote it. I consider ripping the page out, but something stops me._

 _It's a small speck of hope. This message has ignited a tiny flicker of hope in me. That maybe I can beat this impossible task. That maybe I can deal with Teague. That maybe I_ do _have a happily ever after. But that's not all that it's installed in me. It's installed in me one more hope. That Jared might still be out there. That's probably the smallest bit, mainly because I'm still so guilty._

 _I'm ready to tackle the world. Throw whatever you've got at me, Story. I'm ready._

 _Teague's POV_

Tuesday. An interesting day. Not the middle child, like Wednesday, but still generally ignored. It's a shame, really. Tuesday may just be my favorite day.

I'm about to use the Seam Ripper to leave and pick up Mina before school, when I hear a tapping noise. I turn around, and there's the mirror that I looked at before. I walk over, and the world seems to be in slow motion as I do. When I finally reach it, I freeze. The mirror has a large crack running through it.

On the other side is Jared, and he's grinning. _It's breaking._

My heart stops cold. I forgot that sometimes Jared could still talk to me through thoughts whenever I looked at him in this special form of a prison. After all, where else would I put him when the combining Mina attempted to do broke because she wanted to stop it? I couldn't have him getting in the way. _That's not possible. There's no way that she could have found out you're still out here._

 _Someone has given her hope. She won't fall for your charades anymore._

That makes me smirk slightly. _Trust me, Jared. She is definitely falling for them._

He snorts. _She's smarter than that. She has to know you could never possibly love her._

 _But maybe I'm the closest thing she's got to you._

 _She's not a plaything. Besides, sooner or later she'll detect that you don't love her back. She'll get over you, and never trust you again._

 _And what's to say I can't grow to love someone?_

That really makes him laugh. _You? Love someone? You've got to be kidding me. With the black heart you have, you could never possibly love her._

He's right. I don't love her. But, I want her to love me. Partly to pour salt on the wound for Jared, partly because I want to prove him wrong, and partly because it could be a perfect way to find a chance to get revenge on her.

 _Well, I'm having all the perfect opportunities to prove you wrong._ And on that note, I take the Seam Ripper, open a hole between planes, and step through.

I nearly miss Mina at the normal spot I pick her up at. But, I manage to get her, and she let's out a resigned sigh, opening the door and stepping inside. I'm about to make a left turn and go towards Kennedy High, but then, I pause. And I turn right.

"Teague? What are you doing?" She asks it hesitantly.

"We're skipping school today."

" _What_?!" She's outraged. "Teague, I _can't_ skip school! My mother will kill me!"

"Well, that's just a chance you'll have to take."

"No kidding." She crosses her arms. "Let me out of this car right now!"

"I don't think so." I flash my signature grin at her.

"Teagggguuuueeee!"

"Still no."

She attempts to open the door - as if to jump out of the car as it moves, which is a stupid and totally not Mina move - but I've already locked them with my magic. "Unlock the doors right now, Teague Dark Fate!"

I snort. "That is _not_ my name."

"Would you prefer Teague Evil Fate? Or Teague Stupid Fate?"

"None of those are my middle name, and 'Fate' is nowhere near my last name. Where on earth are you conjuring up these names from?"

"Just let me out of the car!"

"Hm...Still a nope."

She slumps down in the seat. "I am _so_ dead."

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"No, it's not! I'm skipping school! And even worse, with you!"

I wrinkle my nose. "I'm not _that_ bad." She doesn't respond, muttering something under her breath. "Wilhelmina Beautiful Grimm," She freezes, and I grin wider. The intended effect, "stop muttering. It's bad for your health."

"Why won't you just let me out of the car? Skipping school is bad for my _grades._ Do you not care about that?"

"Pft, does anyone ever care about grades?"

"Yes, people do!"

"Mina, you need to live your life a little." I cross my arms. "You're young, and you need to enjoy it while you can."

"And this is how I'm supposed to be 'enjoying' it?"

"Well, trouble definitely lets you enjoy it." I watch her carefully. "Care to have a bit of fun, Mina?"

"Not if it involves hanging out with you. You have a sick sense of enjoyment. It probably includes torturing innocents."

"Oh, Mina, I thought we were getting along." I pout. "Besides, you surely can't be trying to say that you dislike amusement parks?"

She stares at me, confused. Obviously that was way off mark in her mind. But, I'm not interested in going anywhere too big yet.

"So, let's have ourselves a good time, alright?"

 **Got this little idea from the Ferris wheel behind Forever. Plus, these two need to do** _ **something**_ **fun while they skip school!**

 **Also, we are officially caught up to where I'd written to, so now every chapter I write will be freshly written!**

 **~Dagger**


	11. So Is It Gonna Be Forever?

**Chapter 11 - So is it Gonna Be Forever?**

 _"Mina, you need to live your life a little." I cross my arms. "You're young, and you need to enjoy it while you can."_

 _"And this is how I'm supposed to be 'enjoying' it?"_

 _"Well, trouble definitely lets you enjoy it." I watch her carefully. "Care to have a bit of fun, Mina?"_

 _"Not if it involves hanging out with you. You have a sick sense of enjoyment. It probably includes torturing innocents."_

 _"Oh, Mina, I thought we were getting along." I pout. "Besides, you surely can't be trying to say that you dislike amusement parks?"_

 _She stares at me, confused. Obviously that was way off mark in her mind. But, I'm not interested in going anywhere too big yet._

 _"So, let's have ourselves a good time, alright?"_

 _Mina's POV_

I follow Teague through the park, guilt flushing through me, but also a bit of excitement. I never skipped school before in my life. And I'm sure a kid always does it once. What's the harm?

I shake my head to clear myself of that mindset. Did I just try to justify my skipping school with Teague? I also try to shove that excitement away. I _can't_ be excited to hang out with Teague. He's been trying to kill me for a long time. And I refuse to open myself up to the possibility of more. I just can't seem to help it though...

"What about this ride?" Teague gestures to a ride, but my eyes immediately jump to the sign, which states it's _The Tunnel of Love._

"Eew, no!" I take a step back.

"Oh, Mina, I know you want to..." He teases. "I can see it in your eyes. You just need to admit it."

"I don't love you!" I cross my arms, and divert my gaze, pretending to look for a ride while I hide my lying, since Jared always said I was an open book.

"You do, and by the end of the day I'll have gotten you to admit."

"You won't get me to admit it because I _don't_ love you."

"Don't deny it, Mina."

I decide to chance the topic, so I point to a ride at random. "How about that one?"

I almost instantly regret it. Corkscrews and other upside down joys as well as many drops and hills line the white ride, and my stomach already goes into knots. My eyes glance at the sign, which says that the nickname is _The Vomit Coaster._

 _Oh, great_. I think sourly. _Out of all the rides here that I could pick, I pick this one?_

"Alright, let's go!" He grabs my hand - which I quickly wrench from his grasp - and leads the way over.

Surprisingly, I last, and enjoy it. Teague, on the other hand, looks green, and his legs slightly tremble as he steps out of the car. I smirk, slightly smug, but it slides off whenever Teague flashes his own smug smirk at me. He caught my look. Darn it.

At the end of the night, I'm sitting on the Ferris wheel with Teague, but on the opposite side of the seat as him. However, I'm so busy watching the fireworks that have started going off when we stop at the top that I don't notice that he's scooted over till he's right next to me.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" His voice is low, but I still jump.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a conversation. What else?"

I don't respond, and after a few moments, he starts again. "Mina, look at me." I glance over, and his eyes show my reflection in them as they bore into mine. "Do you love me?"

"I-I-I-" I don't even get a chance to finish responding, because he leans forward and kisses me.

Shock courses through my body, but I don't stop him, and after a moment, he pulls away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I never officially said-" I really hope he can't see the blush forming on my face.

"Now it counts as a date." He cuts me off, and I think my blush must get even better, because his eyes are sparkling again as he grins.

"I never said that!"

"Nope. You didn't push me away when I kissed you. You would've if you didn't love me. Therefor, this now counts as a date."

"Where on earth do you get that logic from?"

"My head."

I make no more response, shaking my head.

After we get off, he takes my hand, and I make a final decision. I've pushed away a ton of opportunities before, and when I finally took them, they were gone in an instant. Do I want that to happen here too, when it may be my last chance? No. So, this time, I don't pull my hand away.

"I told you I'd do it." He still looks very triumphant.

"Yes, you did."

 **Aww, I have shipped them so hard. In case you can't tell, I ship Meague with all my soul. I did ship Jarina before that, but when I think about it (and now that Jared's officially gone...or so it seems) I prefer Meague. So, anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it alright?**

 **~Dagger**


	12. It'll Leave You Breathless

**Chapter 12 - It'll Leave You Breathless**

 _"Now it counts as a date." He cuts me off, and I think my blush must get even better, because his eyes are sparkling again as he grins._

 _"I never said that!"_

 _"Nope. You didn't push me away when I kissed you. You would've if you didn't love me. Therefor, this now counts as a date."_

 _"Where on earth do you get that logic from?"_

 _"My head."_

 _I make no more response, shaking my head._

 _After we get off, he takes my hand, and I make a final decision. I've pushed away a ton of opportunities before, and when I finally took them, they were gone in an instant. Do I want that to happen here too, when it may be my last chance? No. So, this time, I don't pull my hand away._

 _"I told you I'd do it." He still looks very triumphant._

 _"Yes, you did."_

 _Mina's POV_

Before I know it, we're at my house. My head is spinning slightly, and my heart thumps in my chest. We did that. This actually happened. I'm not dreaming. As the car stops, I grab the handle with my hand, but before I can get out, Teague sets his hand on mine to stop me.

I turn to look at him, a quizzical look on my face as I go to ask why. Instead, I find myself missing him again. But after a moment, he pulls away, and I'm left dizzy all over again.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart." His signature grin is back on his face.

"Oh, _please_ not pet names." I plead.

"Why not, dear?"

"Teague."

"Just tell me why not, love."

"Teague!"

"Fine, fine." He pouts, and I open the door, hopping out and hurrying off to the house with my backpack.

As I open the door, I find my mother, who looks absolutely furious. "Wilhelmina Grimm, you get in here this minute and explain yourself!" I forgot about this tiny little detail. My mother and what she would do when I didn't come home after school. "Skipping school! I get a phone call asking where you are, and I can only assume the worst! Kidnapping, an accident, killed maybe! You better explain yourself right now, young lady!"

"Mom, look, I technically _was_ kidnapped."

"Oh, really?" She doesn't believe me. So, I explain. From the beginning. And that's when the ranting starts. "Wilhelmina, I expected better of you! He's murdered countless people! For heaven's sakes, he's tried to murder you an innumerable amount of times! All he does is cause destruction and darkness, and he leaves chaos and misery in his wake! You'd better get away from that child, Mina, or I promise you we will be moving across the country faster than you can say 'Grimm'!"

"Mom, you have to understand-"

"I don't have to understand anything, young lady, and you need to get that through your head right now! You live under my house, so you will follow my rules!" She continues rambling, but I begin to block her out, focusing on a tiny voice in in my head, telling me to touch the Fae power inside me that I can feel.

Almost unconsciously, I do as I'm instructed. My mother's eyes shut for a moment, and horror fills me. What on earth have I done? She reopens them, and doesn't say anything for a moment. "Oh, Mina, why are you still up? Get in bed, sweetie."

I stumble upstairs, shocked and fearful. I...I just changed my mother's memory. I used my abilities against my own family. How could I? My immediate reaction is to grab the Grimorie, and write in it again.

 _I need to get this out, because I'm honestly very scared. I skipped school today, with Teague, and I think I might...no, I think I_ do _love him. But after he dropped me off, my mom lost it, and I changed her memory of today. I didn't mean to! It just...happened! And now I don't know what to do. I wish I could talk to Jared. I miss him so much, even if I have feelings for Teague. I just wish I could talk to him, and find out what to do. Teague will probably just encourage me to keep testing it on people, but I don't want to._

I pause, and wait for a response.

 _Mina, Teague is obviously a better match for you then Jared is. Besides, if Jared is gone, why even bother wanting him? Just give him up already. As for the Fae magic? I wouldn't be too worried about it. It always happens when you're just learning how to handle it. Just remain calm, and maybe even talk to Teague. He has experience after all._

I stare at it, and something hits me in the gut. I don't know why, but even though I didn't write it like I thought it, I always assumed Jared was communicating with me through this book. But now? I don't think so.

 _You're not Jared, are you?_

 _Of course not. Why would I be?_

I close my eyes, trying to remain calm. I should've seen this coming.

 _Who are you?_

 _The Grimorie, just as I said._

 _But Jared said_ he _was the Grimorie._

 _No, he was a mere servant to the pitiful book you're writing in. I, on the other hand, am the record keeper that draws the pictures and keeps track of what's happening with it. Care to meet me?_

 _No._ It's a simple response, but immidiate.

"Well, too bad." I whip around, and I come face to face with a girl who has red hair in a bun and looks around Jared's age physically. No doubt she's much older, and no doubt she's Fae. She has brown eyes and pinkish skin, and her eyes every now and then let out a pulse of color. "You're a threat to me, Grimm. Therefor, I need you out of the way."

"A-a threat? What on earth are you talking about?" My voice trembles as I eye the door. Could I make it out fast enough?

Even if I could, there's no time to do it. I barely manage to duck down as a pulse of rainbow colors comes flying at me. It misses, splattering and disappearing on the wall. The girl huffs, muttering under her breathe, before raising her voice.

"Mark my words, Grimm. This isn't over. I will make sure that you don't get in the way. And as long as you have the Grimorie, I'll always be able to know where you are." She disappears as quickly as she came.

I stare at the Grimorie, and instincts have me moving before I even register properly what I'm doing. I shove my window open, and my hand flies onto the bed, grabbing the open Grimorie.

Now I'm able to process what I'm doing. The Grimorie isn't helping me now. It's hurting me. So, there's only one thing I can do. I make it into a paper plane, the first flying object I can think of.

Then? I thrust it out the window.

 **Well, I don't know if that was a smart choice on Mina's part. I guess we'll just have to see as the story goes.**

 **What do you guys think about this mysterious Grimorie girl? And why is Mina a threat to her? I'd love to see your speculations on it.**

 **Also, I'll have to warn you guys that there's only a bit of the story left chapter wise, unless I stretch it. But, there will be a sequel, so you guys may have guessed from that there this book will end in a cliffhanger. So, I wanted to get your opinions on something. Would you rather I get to work on the sequel (another song-based one) or post another fanfiction I have in progress, and work on the sequel after?**

 **~Dagger**


	13. Got A Long List of Ex-Lovers

**Chapter 13 - Got A Long List of Ex-Lovers**

 **I'd like to thank everyone, before you read this chapter to everybody who has followed this or reviewed this! I've already given a chapter dedication to TheArtistNextDoor, but I'd also like to give a specific one to OUATFluffer. This one is for you, since I've heard you're a big Meague shipper (and that's what this story is about, after all) and I loved your reviews! Let's hope I wasn't told wrong... ;)**

 **Don't be worried by that comment though! I'll tell you guys when we're at the end, and this isn't the end.**

No, he was a mere servant to the pitiful book you're writing in. I, on the other hand, am the record keeper that draws the pictures and keeps track of what's happening with it. Care to meet me?

No _. It's a simple response, but immidiate._

 _"Well, too bad." I whip around, and I come face to face with a girl who has red hair in a bun and looks around Jared's age physically. No doubt she's much older, and no doubt she's Fae. She has brown eyes and pinkish skin, and her eyes every now and then let out a pulse of color. "You're a threat to me, Grimm. Therefor, I need you out of the way."_

 _"A-a threat? What on earth are you talking about?" My voice trembles as I eye the door. Could I make it out fast enough?_

 _Even if I could, there's no time to do it. I barely manage to duck down as a pulse of rainbow colors comes flying at me. It misses, splattering and disappearing on the wall. The girl huffs, muttering under her breathe, before raising her voice._

 _"Mark my words, Grimm. This isn't over. I will make sure that you don't get in the way. And as long as you have the Grimorie, I'll always be able to know where you are." She disappears as quickly as she came._

 _I stare at the Grimorie, and instincts have me moving before I even register properly what I'm doing. I shove my window open, and my hand flies onto the bed, grabbing the open Grimorie._

 _Now I'm able to process what I'm doing. The Grimorie isn't helping me now. It's hurting me. So, there's only one thing I can do. I make it into a paper plane, the first flying object I can think of._

 _Then? I thrust it out the window._

 _Teague's POV_

I sit in the car as Mina walks out of her house. At first she looks fine, but as she gets closer I can see the distress she's trying to hide written clearly all over her face.

She opens the door, and I look at her, trying to hide how worried I am. "Are you alright, Mina?"

"Uh...no?" She looks me in the eye, and there's panic written all over her face. "I lost control last night! I used Fae magic on my own mother!"

"You did?" Now I'm intrigued. "What did you do?"

"I changed her memory." She takes a moment to answer.

"You did? Impressive."

"Teague, it's not impressive!"

"It is to me." She sighs, so I decide to change the subject. "So, what fairytale couple are we going to the dance as?" Her eyes widen slightly, and I shake my head. "You didn't even think about that, did you?"

"Nope." She drops her head down on the glove compartment.

"Would you kill me if _I_ suggest a couple?"

"It depends on what one you plan on suggesting."

"Then I'll just tell you. Does Beauty and the Beast sound good?" I smirk slightly.

"Uh, ya. Sure." She's not paying attention.

"Good, because we don't have time to discuss right now, as we're here." I park and open her door for her, and as we turn to the car, Savannah White approaches with her gaggle of girls.

"Hey, Teague." She smiles, and Mina tenses beside me. "What do you say we ditch Grimey here and you can come hang out with us?"

"Please don't insult my girlfriend in front of my face." I keep my voice calm and level.

"Your...girlfriend?" She snickers. "Oh, honey, you deserve so much better."

"If you're trying to suggest yourself, them get over it. You're nothing more than dirt." Mina spits, and it's slightly strange to see her insult Savannah right back.

"Why, I outta-" She takes a step towards Mina, but she stops when she glances at me. "You won't be good enough for him. Just you wait."

She scurries off with her girls, and I look over at Mina, raising an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

She looks about as shocked as I feel. "I...I don't know. After what happened with the Grimorie last night-"

"What happened with the Grimorie last night?" She doesn't respond. "Mina?"

"I...I'd found that when I wrote in it, someone responded. And last night, I'd written in it, and the person responded as usual, but what they said scared me. So I asked who they were, and they said they were the Grimorie. The girl showed up in my room, and tried to hit me with some form of Fae magic, but she didn't hit me. She said that I was a threat, and that she'd be coming back, so I chucked the Grimorie out the window."

When she doesn't keep going, I decide to ask a question, slightly delighted that she threw the Grimorie. "And you said she called herself the Grimorie?"

"Yes."

"Her..." I frown. "She was one of Jared's lovers, if I remember correctly."

That makes her pause. "Jared had multiple lovers?"

"What, did you think you were the first?"

"Well, I knew there was Ever, but..."

"Oh yes, he had lots of them." I realize that this plays exactly into my hand, pushing Mina closer to me and closer to giving up Jared. "Fae, human, it didn't matter to him. He'd stay with them for a while, - whether awhile be a month, a week, a day, a year - but sooner or later he always dumped them. It's what he did."

"Oh."

"Let me see...besides the Grimorie and Ever, we had Tink, Marigold, Ruby, and...Well, those three are the bigger ones."

"And they would be?" Her face is contorted. Half of her seems to want to know, but the other half seems upset by this.

"Tink is short for Tinker Bell. She and Jared met up here, when she was on a short visit retrieving something for Peter. She was one of his shortest, about a week, and then Jared dumped her. As for Marigold, she'd be the original Aurora's daughter. She'd given up her life as a princess, was disgraced by her people, and even cut off an engagement with King Midas' son just to run off here and be with him, as he'd been sneaking onto the Fae plane originally to be with her. She was dumped maybe a month or two after. And then there was Ruby, who was Little Red Riding Hood's granddaughter. She was a little rebel, and she and Jared fit together like peanut butter and jelly. But Jared ditched her, deciding she wasn't good enough for him."

"And there were more besides them?"

"Dozens, dear." She makes a face at the name. "They just didn't have anything very notable about them."

We reach the school hallways, and I walk her to her locker, helping her get her books and binders because she's completely out of it.

"Eek!" Nan comes bouncing up, pulling Mina into a big hug. "It's true!"

"Wha-what's true?"

"You guys are a thing now! I knew if he skipped school with you it would work!"

Mina looks from Nan to me suspiciously. "She was helping you the entire time?"

"Just with that part." Nan says, and I give an innocent shrug. "Now hurry up, Mina! You'll be late to class!"

 **I know that chapter contained a lot, but it's getting closer to the end! Any suspicions? I'd love to hear them!**

 **~Dagger**


	14. You're the Queen, Baby, I'm Your King

**Chapter 14 - You're the Queen, Baby, I'm Your King**

 **One of the final chapters, guys! :) I'll give you guys a tiny little hint about the end. And that is that it'll end at the dance.**

 _"Eek!" Nan comes bouncing up, pulling Mina into a big hug. "It's true!"_

 _"Wha-what's true?"_

 _"You guys are a thing now! I knew if he skipped school with you it would work!"_

 _Mina looks from Nan to me suspiciously. "She was helping you the entire time?"_

 _"Just with that part." Nan says, and I give an innocent shrug. "Now hurry up, Mina! You'll be late to class!"_

 _Mina's POV_

I lay on my stomach on my bed, having just finished Season 3 of Once Upon A Time. I stare at the screen, distraught by the fact that Season 4 isn't on there yet. How will I live? I plant my face in the blankets on my bed, lost.

"Tsk, tsk. Mina, Mina, Mina." A now familiar voice sends shivers running up my spine as I lift my head slightly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

I push myself into a sitting position, and there's Teague, leaning against the wall beside my door.

"What did I forge-" I stop short, and cut myself off. "Oh gosh, the dance!"

"You did forget, didn't you?" He shakes his head as I faceplant in my bed blankets again. "No matter. Stand up, then. I can fix this issue very easily."

I stand up as told, and Teague winks at me and waves his hand. A large black flash of light engulfs and blinds me. I fumble slightly as it disappears, the light spots still in my vision. Finally, they disappear, and I stare at myself in the mirror that's in the corner of my room. I'm amazed, because instead of the gray t-shirt and jeans I was wearing, I'm wearing a golden dress. It very much resembles the dress that Belle wears in the animated Beauty and the Beast movie by Disney. In fact, if my hair looked better, I would look amazing. I turn to admire it, amazed.

"Now sit." Teague's voice breaks me out of the trance, but I sit on my bed, as instructed. "Close your eyes too."

Teague runs his hands through my hair, untangling it like they're magic. Of course, magic probably is a factor, but it's still amazing. I remember him telling me to close my eyes, so I do, and can just feel his hands messing with my hair. After a few minutes, his hands stop.

"Open your eyes."

I do, and I'm amazed to see my hair is done...and it looks outstanding. I let out a quick sigh of amazement, and I turn to look at Teague, which literally knocks my socks off. He's wearing the Beast's outfit, and he...well, he actually looks pretty hot.

"You...wow...huh..." I can't formulate anything, and he chuckles.

"Come on, then." He smirks, taking my hand. "Ready to go, princess?"

Princess? I give up with telling him to not have pet names, and he smirks wider. "Yes, I'm ready."

He leads me out to the car, opening my door so I can step in. As we drive to the dance, I realize he still hasn't let go of my hand, which he grabbed again after we got in the car. I look at it, then at him, but he just keeps his boyish smirk on.

"Are you going to let go of my hand?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't let go of my hand I can't go anywhere without you."

"Exactly."

"But Teague, you can't do that if I need to use the bathroom."

"Calm down, Mina. We'll get to that when it comes to that." I just shake my head.

We reach the dance, and to get out of the car he's forced to release my hand. But once we're out, he takes it again, grinning, and leads me into the dance.

 **We're getting closer! Oh no! I hope you guys won't kill me when I end it.**

 **My apologies on the shorter chapter as well. I know, it stinks, but it'll be worth it in the end!**

 **Would you guys prefer, when this is done, if I post a new fanfiction that I have in the works, or the sequel next?**

 **~Dagger**


	15. If It's Torture

**Chapter 15 - If It's Torture**

 **Ooh, a foreboding title. Unless I stretch it, which I quite possibly might, the next chapter will be the last one of Blank Space. However, I guarantee a sequel, so don't freak out on me. I just won't guarantee when.**

 **Darn it, I was typing this and realized that at one point I put the same chapter in twice! D: I'm so sorry!**

 _"Come on, then." He smirks, taking my hand. "Ready to go, princess?"_

 _Princess? I give up with telling him to not have pet names, and he smirks wider. "Yes, I'm ready."_

 _He leads me out to the car, opening my door so I can step in. As we drive to the dance, I realize he still hasn't let go of my hand, which he grabbed again after we got in the car. I look at it, then at him, but he just keeps his boyish smirk on._

 _"Are you going to let go of my hand?"_

 _"Now why would I want to do that?"_

 _"Because if you don't let go of my hand I can't go anywhere without you."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"But Teague, you can't do that if I need to use the bathroom."_

 _"Calm down, Mina. We'll get to that when it comes to that." I just shake my head._

 _We reach the dance, and to get out of the car he's forced to release my hand. But once we're out, he takes it again, grinning, and leads me into the dance._

 _Teague's POV_

Mina immediately attempts to slink off onto the sidelines. This girl just doesn't like to be the center of attention, now does she? I keep a firm hold on her hand though, and she sighs.

"Hey," I keep my voice low, "you'll be fine."

"Teague, I can't dance!" She protests, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that the best excuse you have? I saw you when you danced in the Little Red Riding Hood Quest, and you were brilliant."

"Wait...you saw me?"

"Ah, well, saw, heard, same thing." She raises an eyebrow suspiciously, so I try to dodge a torrent of her questions. "So, may I have this dance?"

"Do we have to dance?"

"That's why it's called a _dance_ , Mina."

She sighs in defeat, and I grin. I take her hand, leading her to the dance floor. It's obvious once we're on the floor that she _can_ dance. She just doesn't want to admit it. I spin her, and as I do I catch a glimpse of a bitter Brody watching from the crowd. It's a shame for him, really. The influence of the dagger on me does sometimes rub off slightly on others, and that seems to be exactly what happened with Brody. I smirk.

"Teague?" I'm interrupted from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I look at Mina.

"Mind if I get something to drink?"

"Oh, yes. That's fine." I nod, and sit on a bench as she maneuvers through the crowd towards the refreshment table. As she does, a song hits the air, and memories flood my head.

'Nice to meet you, where you been?'

 _"Not everyone has the same first per-" Mina stopped short whenever she saw the schedule I was holding in my hand. It looked exactly like her's, minus the fact that it said my name at the top. "You have got to be kidding me."_

 _"Nope. So why don't we just get going?"_

'I can show you incredible things.'

 _She rushes out of the school, and it's almost like I can feel her angers. It's strangely attractive, but I pay no attention to that. She's spotted me - with the Grimorie in my hand - and stops over._

 _"Give it back!" She demands._

 _"Nope." I smirk._

'I can read you like a magazine.'

 _"This place is Fae proof! You can't get in here!" She moved backward on her bed. "How_ did _you get in here?"_

 _"You should really think about getting better locks," I hold up a bobby pin, and she groans, exasperated. This just delights me even more. "The house may be Fae proof, but it certainly isn't burglar proof."_

 _She rolls her eyes. "Why are you even here in the first place?"_

 _"To irritate you. After all, making you angry is such a fun and easy thing to do." I chuckle, and as that riles her up even more._

'Ain't it funny, rumors fly'

 _"Get in."_

 _She frowns, staring at me like I'm crazy. "Get in a vehicle? With you? After what you've done? I don't think so. You basically ruined my life!"_

 _"More like I saved it. He's a pathetic excuse for a human, Mina, and weak. I did you a favor."_

'Grab your passport, and my hand.'

 _"This won't work! I need to be home. I have homework! My mother will kill me! And it's raining! We can't possibly do anything in the rain!" She opens her mouth to take a deep breath to continue, so I decide to cut her off._

 _"We're here." She pauses, and looks out the window._

 _"Define where_ here _is." She responds, trying to figure out what it is._

'So is it gonna be forever?'

 _She doesn't respond for a moment, and after a few moments, I start again. "Mina, look at me." She glances over, and my eyes bore into her's. "Do you love me?"_

 _"I-I-I-" She doesn't even get a chance to finish responding, because I lean forward and kiss her._

 _I can feel her tense slightly from surprise, but she doesn't shove me, and after a moment, I pull away. "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _"I never officially said-" I can see a blush start creeping onto her face._

 _"Now it counts as a date." I cut her off, and her blush gets even bigger as my eyes sparkle and a grin forms on my face._

'You can tell me when it's over.'

 _"Just don't do pet names! I'm not your girlfriend!" She shakes her head._

 _"Fine, fine." I put my hands up. "So why did you come over here?"_

 _"A...well..." Her face begins to turn red. "Um...would you, by any chance, be willing to...a...come to the dance with me?" I cock an eyebrow, and my grin gets even bigger. She quickly adds, "Brody was trying to get me to go with him, so I needed a good way to say no, and I somehow ended up saying you asked me." I find this situation very funny. "Teeeaaaggguue!"_

 _"Fine, fine. I'll go."_

'Got a long list of ex-lovers.'

 _I park and open her door for her, and as we turn to the car, Savannah White approaches with her gaggle of girls._

 _"Hey, Teague." She smiles, and Mina tenses beside me. "What do you say we ditch Grimey here and you can come hang out with us?"_

 _"Please don't insult my girlfriend in front of my face." I keep my voice calm and level._

 _"Your...girlfriend?" She snickers. "Oh, honey, you deserve so much better."_

 _"If you're trying to suggest yourself, then get over it. You're nothing more than dirt." Mina spits, and it's slightly strange to see her insult Savannah right back._

'Cause we're young and we're reckless."

 _"We're skipping school today."_

 _"_ What _?!" She's outraged. "Teague, I_ can't _skip school! My mother will kill me!"_

 _"Well, that's just a chance you'll have to take."_

 _"No kidding." She crosses her arms. "Let me out of this car right now!"_

 _"I don't think so." I flash my signature grin at her._

 _"Teagggguuuueeee!"_

 _"Still no."_

'It'll leave you breathless.'

 _"See you tomorrow,_ sweetheart _." My signature grin is back on my face._

 _"Oh,_ please _not pet names." She pleads._

 _"Why not, dear?"_

 _"Teague."_

 _"Just tell me why not, love."_

 _"Teague!"_

 _"Fine, fine." I pout, and she opens the door, hopping out and hurrying off to the house with her backpack._

'You're the king, baby, I'm your queen.'

 _"Are you going to let go of my hand?"_

 _"Now why would I do that?"_

 _"Because if you don't let go of my hand I can't go anywhere without you."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"But Teague, you can't do that if I need to use the bathroom."_

 _"Calm down, Mina. We'll get to that when it comes to that." She just shakes her head._

'I can make all the tables turn.'

 _"I think you need to butt out of this."_

 _"I think you need to drop your attitude."_

 _"I don't have one!"_

 _"Yes, you do!" I spit the words. "You think you're so much better than anyone else and the only one worth Mina!"_

 _"Oh, you mean my attitude of being better than you? Yes, I do believe that." Brody looks slightly smug because of his comeback._

 _"Mina deserves better than scum that just looks a bit better because it's on a silver platter!"_

'Boys only want love if it's torture'

 _"Hey," I keep my voice low, "you'll be fine."_

 _"Teague, I can't dance!" She protests, and I raise an eyebrow._

 _"Is that the best excuse you have? I saw you when you danced in the Little Red Riding Hood Quest, and you were brilliant."_

 _"Wait...you saw me?"_

 _"Ah, well, saw, heard, same thing." She raises an eyebrow suspiciously, so I try to dodge a torrent of her questions. "So, may I have this dance?"_

I realize that Mina's been gone for quite awhile now, and as the song ends, I too make my way over to the refreshment table. But, she's nowhere to be found. I turn, looking for her, and that's when I hear it. Her scream.

 **I hope you guys liked reminiscing with Teague, and this long chapter! I also hope you guys won't kill me for next chapter...**

 **~Dagger**


	16. Don't Say I Didn't

**Chapter 16 - Don't Say I Didn't**

 **Well, there is actually going to be one more chapter. ;) So don't sweat it!**

 **TheArtistNextDoor, I have adored your reviews! They always make me smile.**

 _I realize that Mina's been gone for quite awhile now, and as the song ends, I too make my way over to the refreshment table. But, she's nowhere to be found. I turn, looking for her, and that's when I hear it. Her scream._

 _Mina's POV (Before the scream)_

I weave through the crowd, getting to the refreshment table. I don't pay any mind to the songs playing, and grab a small cup of punch.

I lean against a wall, taking a sip. Once I finish, I'll get back to Teague. But if I go back, I'd spill it. That's just my luck.

"Hey, Gimp!" Ever grabs two cups of punch, and while the nickname she has used to bother me, she uses it now just out of habit. "You alright?"

I nod, and smile slightly as the pixie - dressed as Jasmine - weaves her way back to Nix, who happens to be Aladdin.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" I turn around at the sound of the voice.

"No. Not you." I narrow my eyes.

Before me stands Redhead. She's dressed as Cinderella, but nothing could disguise her red hair, which is flame-colored.

"Unhappy to see me?" She smirks. "I warmed you that I would catch you. I just had to wait till you got out of the Dark Prince's sight."

I have one instinct. Scream. But she clamps her hand over my mouth, and in the dark nobody would notice with a casual glance.

"Tut, tut." She shakes her head mockingly. "Can't have you alerting everyone about what's going on, now can we?"

She begins to drag me towards the nearest exit, as I kick and wriggle, trying to get away. But she pays no mind, and pulls me out, shutting the door behind her. I see a yellow glow pulse out of her hand, surrounding my mouth.

"That'll block your screams out of human ears. I can't block the Fae ears sadly, but that shouldn't matter. They won't hear you fast enough."

I open my mouth to scream for Teague. Instead, a color blast like the one she threw at me in my room hits me in the stomach, ramming me against the brick wall. The pain keeps me there as I squirm.

"I warned you." She smirks. "Can you feel the pain? It can rupture arteries, veins, and capillaries. It can shatter bones. It can cause your body temperature to go dangerously high or low. And a whole host of other things too."

It's at that point that the pain intensifies, and I let out a wordless scream of pure torture and pain, writhing. My eyes are shut, and all I can think is _Make it stop!_

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter than usual, but there wasn't much that happened before the scream that we didn't already see! Next chapter** _ **will**_ **be the last one, so hang in there Grimmlins!**

 **~Dagger**


	17. Warn You

**Chapter 17 - Warn You**

 **Well, here we are guys. The home stretch. The last chapter. But don't fret! There will be a sequel - but now it's in your hands! Does that come next...or another fanfiction?**

 _I have one instinct. Scream. But she clamps her hand over my mouth, and in the dark nobody would notice with a casual glance._

 _"Tut, tut." She shakes her head mockingly. "Can't have you alerting everyone about what's going on, now can we?"_

 _She begins to drag me towards the nearest exit, as I kick and wriggle, trying to get away. But she pays no mind, and pulls me out, shutting the door behind her. I see a yellow glow pulse out of her hand, surrounding my mouth._

 _"That'll block your screams out of human ears. I can't block the Fae ears sadly, but that shouldn't matter. They won't hear you fast enough."_

 _I open my mouth to scream for Teague. Instead, a color blast like the one she threw at me in my room hits me in the stomach, ramming me against the brick wall. The pain keeps me there as I squirm._

 _"I warned you." She smirks. "Can you feel the pain? It can rupture arteries, veins, and capillaries. It can shatter bones. It can cause your body temperature to go dangerously high or low. And a whole host of other things too."_

 _It's at that point that the pain intensifies, and I let out a wordless scream of pure torture and pain, writhing. My eyes are shut, and all I can think is_ Make it stop!

 _Teague's POV_

I can see Nix and Ever stop dancing to look around, confused. But no one else seems to notice the tortured screams. Half of me wonders if Nix and Ever identifies whom the tortured noise belongs too. The other half? It doesn't care. It just wants to find out what's happening.

I rush over to the exit, which seems to be the closest to the sound, and what I find is a shock. Mina is pressed against a wall by a blast of Fae magic, coming from a young girl, who looks around Jared's age. The Grimorie.

"What are you doing?" I snarl.

"I warned her. I _warned_ her. She knew I was coming for her. I just had to wait till you were away so I could start this _wonderful_ process. She didn't listen to my warning."

"But why?"

"Because she's a threat to me!" I can see Mina slump slightly. She's knocked out - which isn't good - so I need to be quick. But first, I need to know why she was targeted. "I know Jared's still out there, and he loves her! Until she's out of the picture, I can never fully win him over!"

"That? Seriously?" It doesn't take much to conjure up an image of this girl flying backwards, and it happens as fast as I can snap my finger. "I expected more."

I quickly add to my image handcuffs - the kind that block Fae magic - and that happens just as fast. I then get down on my knees by Mina, who's fallen to the ground. She looks peaceful until you see the pained expression on her face. In that moment, I realize she could die.

And in that moment, I also realize that I care if that happens. Normally, it wouldn't matter to me. She was supposed to be just a plaything. Something that could be tossed away with great ease, no longer wanted nor needed. As Jared had said when I looked at him in the mirror, I could never love. But, this time, that statement was wrong. I had grown to love someone.

Everything about her I loved. Her smile. Her scolding. Her laughter. Her eyes. Her voice. Even the way she said my name. And now, the moment I had finally grown to love, I could lose her.

"Mina, come on." I plead, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Come back to me!"

A small tear comes out of my eye, landing on her chest. The door opens, and from the corner of my eyes - slightly fuzzy from tears that I try to hide - I see that Ever and Nix have appeared.

"Mina!" Nix's voice is filled with panic.

"Teague, what on earth happened?" Ever is also looking distraught, but what should I expect? They're her friends, and Ever is her Fae Godmother. I'd be shocked if they _weren't_ upset.

"She was...attacked. By her." I gesture with my free hand to the Grimorie, before scooping Mina into my arms. "I don't know what to do! She could die!"

"Teague, I think you do know what to do." Ever's voice is suddenly filled with an icy calmness, and she locks her gaze with mine.

"There's no guarantee that she'll survive that, though!" 

"But she definitely won't survive if you don't!" Nix seems to have caught on.

I look down at Mina, who lies limply in my arms. They're right. I have to try. Because if I don't, then all of this will have been for nothing.

 **And that's the end of Blank Space! Hehe, I bet you guys all love me for ending like that and not revealing what Teague is going to do! But, I already have the basic plot (not the chapters) planned for the sequel, so now is your time to tell me if I should get the sequel going right away! If three people post reviews telling me that I need to get my butt into gear and get the sequel on, then I will. If not...well, then you guys will have to wait till I finish another fanfiction (unless I get really ambitious and want three fanfictions that are unfinished on here at once).**

 **Anyone in the mood for a spoiler? If so, read the two words in parentheses! (Fae Plane)**

 **So get reviewing!**

 **~Dagger**


	18. An Author's Note

Hey guys. This isn't actually a Chapter. In fact, it's just a quick note from me, to alert you guys of a mistake made when this was written.

I was rereading my own story, as I had the free time, and realized somehow I uploaded Chapter 8 as Chapter 8 and 9. I don't know how I managed to make that blunder. But, I did. So, I have just manged to update Chapter 9 to the actual Chapter 9 document. If you guys are looking to fill in that gap, feel free to read it! It should make the story make more sense. ;)

Thanks guys! And sorry about that!

~ Dagger


End file.
